


I Need More Dreams And Less Life

by EverythingHarryIsTaken



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, PWP, jerking off, more that I don't want to give away, or porn with mild plot, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHarryIsTaken/pseuds/EverythingHarryIsTaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty much just a little over 1,000 words of Harry getting himself off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need More Dreams And Less Life

He has every reason to be asleep it is the middle of the night and he finally has time off to do what ever he wants. At the top of his list a good nights sleep in his own bed.

Jet lag could no longer be to blame. Already a couple day into the bands 12 day break before the American leg of the tour. He just can't shut his brain down. Always thinking, always working. Even when he is alone he can't just turn it off and get away.

Under the spray of his shower he knows a sure fire way to at least ease his mind. Turn off his head a little and think of only brainless need, want, and desire. Thinking of what he's had and what he still wants to try one day in the future. While he usually loves getting someone else off loves watching them crumble under him. At the mercy of his hands, his mouth,his cock. This is just for him no prying eyes.

He slowly slides his hand down his chest just touching, feeling himself. Rubbing his hands over his nipples using one hand to slightly pull on them. The other travels down his stomach to his happy trail where it abruptly ends from where he shaved the day before. The skin there still soft and smooth not growing back in yet. He rubs around the base of his dick runs long fingers back and forth from hip bones down his v lines over the 'might as well...' tattooed there. Just barely touching, teasing around the base.

Slipping his hand around his mostly soft cock slowly pulling on the flesh. Bringing back memories of the times he's enjoyed with others and the ones he's only seen on his laptop screen in the middle of the night in 5 star hotel rooms. His cock started to fatten up slowly getting thicker in his hand. He takes a half full bottle off the shelf in the corner of the shower opens it and squirts a dollop of conditioner on his palm to ease the raw skin on skin contact. He turns around, his back the warm water so as to not wash away any of his makeshift lube.

He fully wraps his hand around his rapidly hardening cock. Starting up a slow and steady pace to drag this session out. He wants to really work himself up so he can finally get a good nights sleep before he has to do it all over again in another country. He loves his job wouldn't trade it for the world but sometimes it just gets a bit too much. The time off rarely actual time off with nothing to do, no commitments. Most days jam packed with photo shoots, interviews, or studio recordings. Every thing leading up to the third album even though the tour for the second is barely half over.Tonight he needs this.

He slides his other hand down to cup his balls roll them a little in his palm. He slips his fingers just behind them softly pressing on the sensitive skin there. Stopping only momentarily to squirt some more conditioner on his fingers he then reaches around to press lightly on his hole.

He only ever gets to do this when he's at home or has a decent amount of time to himself. It's a bit harder, takes more time than just a quick wank before running to the next meeting. He keeps his nails short and neatly trimmed mostly for this purpose, to reach back and push in one long finger. Expensive conditioner is by no means a substitute for lube but every once in a while he does it this way to feel the burn. Truly feel the sting the next day when he has to be out and about or sitting in an interview where they ask him about his hair or what a ladies man he is. A young Lothario out on the prowl as they put it in the papers he tries not read. Though every once in a while one will make its why into his line of sight.

He adds a second finger and starts to scissor them a little to quick goes back to just thrusting them in and out at an even pace.

The hand on his cock still going slow just stroking, toying with himself. He's been properly hard for a while now pre-cum starting to form at the top. He swipes his thumb over the tip and squeezes right under the head, another bead drips out a moment later. He goes back to lightly stroking. He starts to press down with his left hand trying to find that place inside of him the one that will really drive him crazy. Crooking his fingers changing the angle just that tiny bit more he hits it spot on, hips jerking involuntarily. Not sure which he wants more to pump into the hand around his cock or to push back into his fingers.

He eases off a bit goes back to scissoring his fingers again spreading them out stretching himself for another finger, the third and final one. Once he's properly stretched he slides it in to join the other two. His fingers are thick so he feels stuffed full. He continues thrusting and then crooking his fingers to finds his prostate again.

His right hand starts to pick up speed on his dick the familiar feeling of warmth building up in his lower stomach. He slides his hand back down to the base squeezes there to hold himself off a little longer. Going back to teasing the base ghosting his hand lightly over the underside making him shiver under the hot water still beating down on his back.

Finally he grips himself once more his cock heavy and hard in his hand. The fingers inside of him continuously working. The sound of the water getting louder, pounding in his ears Quickening his rhythm. His breath hitches and he comes right over the butterfly permanently inked in his skin. Long ropes of thick creamy white spurting out. Clenching down around the fingers inside himself as the orgasm washed over him.

Breathing still heavy he gently works his fingers out and turns back towards the shower head to clean up. Washing away the physical evidence of the orgasm, only the flush on his skin remaining. Grabbing a towel from the rack to the right of the shower he pats himself down before tucking it in around his waist. Reaching for the light switch he catches a glimpse of his reflection he see's tired dark green eyes, pupils still dilated. Shutting the light and walking into his bedroom he drops the towel to the floor and gets into bed. Minutes later finally drifting off into another dream world. Asleep sated and mind at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is pretty crappy but I had been working on this nonstop until I started to lose interest so I figured I would post it before I lost all courage to. I hope it wasn't that bad and you enjoyed it at least a little bit. This is also posted on my tumblr everythingharryistaken.tumblr.com where you can send me any criticism or questions as I am more likely to check there than here.


End file.
